Climbing is a sport of wide popularity. Whether a climber is experiencing the artificial environment of a recreational facility, or a natural outdoor experience, there is often a desire among enthusiasts to improve performance through a training regimen which enhances muscular capabilities. During off-seasons training can be had on large walls at commercial gymnasiums or on smaller walls that may be constructed in residential environments. It has also become popular to use a variety of smaller devices to improve, for example, strength of fingers, forearms, biceps and back muscles. Many climbers also find interest in training with specific climbing holds. To this end, it has become popular to make or purchase finger boards and hangboards. Hang boards are specifically designed to provide exercises suitable for climbers. They include a series of holds and support multiple pulling positions. A well-designed hangboard is an important tool for training. Hangboards which include a variety of hand positions are often preferred for training. With such a variety, the user can avoid over-exercising with a limited number of holds, and possibly reduce the likelihood of injuries such as a tendonitis. Home-made units offer the opportunity to customize the hold patterns, but a number of commercially available devices appear to provide many of the specific holds and pockets that individuals often desire for personal training.
Generally, hangboards are well-suited for permanent mounting in residential environments. They are relatively small and, when mounted over a door opening, they do not directly interfere with other living activities. A reason that these relatively small, mounted hangboards are popular is that they permit a person to train with a variety of exercises while remaining in the comfort and privacy of a private dwelling. When securely placed over a door opening, the mounting provides the user with necessary clearance to perform a series of holds and other exercises without physically contacting a wall.
FIG. 1 illustrates a permanent mounting arrangement for a hangboard 1 above a door opening. A backer board 2, cut from a sheet of plywood, is screwed or otherwise attached to framing members within the wall above the door opening. Then the hangboard 1 is attached to the backer board with screws. Pre-formed hangboards normally include holes through which the screws or bolts pass from the front side of the hangboard in order to effect attachment to the backerboard. Due to the forces placed on the mounted unit during use, it may be desirable to secure the hangboard to the backerboard with anchored bolts that penetrate the wall sheathing.